Stay With Me Forever
by SnowWhiteQueenS2
Summary: One year had passed since Snow White had been crowded Queen, and the land is shining again. But the same light is not shining in the Queen's heart. Something is missing in her life, but what would it be?


It's been one year. One year since the final battle has been won. One year since Ravenna was defeated, and that Snow White has been crowned Queen. One year without darkness, without misery, but still something didn't seem to be right. In the Queen's heart there was only sadness, there was only miss. It's been one year that _he_ was gone, and since then, the happiness and prosperity in which the kingdom was already celebrating did not matter for her anymore. She could still remember vividly the moment _he_ told her he was leaving. She could still remember how much she tried to make him stay, and still could remember the numbness that reached her right after she saw him cross the throne room's door with only a tender look and a warm smile, that remained embedded under her skin, refusing to set her free.

Sometimes she caught herself starring at the mirror, trying vainly to see him inside her own reflection. At a morning, she was sat in her dressing table, lost in her wonders, when a light knock at the door woke her from her numbness. She got up and opened to find Greta standing in the hallway glancing her with a grin.

_Good morning your Majesty!_ She said entering the room. Right after becoming Queen, Snow White offered Greta the office of gentlewoman, and now she lived on the castle.

_Good morning Greta._ She answered smiling back.

_We'll have quite a busy day today!_ She said reading to the wardrobe to get a dress for the Snow White.

All she wanted it was to run away from everything for just a moment. She wanted to run away from the castle walls, because she was feeling trapped, almost like she was back at that cell.

_We'll have to finish the preparations, because, as you know, tomorrow is going to be a very special day!_ Greta said starting to dress Snow White up.

She was right. On the next day, a ball would be thrown to celebrate Snow White's 18th birthday., and she had to be present at the settings for her party, but her biggest desire was just to get out of there. And that was exactly what she was going to do. After all, tomorrow was her birthday, so she had the right to do what she wanted to, at least for a day! Tonight, after everyone had gone to sleep, she would get her horse and would ride to the woods. And, who knows, she couldn't find _him_? That were big expectations for one only night, but for the first time in a hole year, a small flame had lit inside her heart.

Greta was right when she said they will have a busy day. They spent the whole day on trying dresses, shoes, foods and drinks, just to be sure that nothing will be going wrong, but her mind was far away, wondering through the woods around the castle, traveling to a small village and finally stopping at a humble little house, where she almost could see _him _sitting by the fire, carefully sharpening his ax, with his straw colored hair falling over his bright blue eyes. For a very brief moment, the remembrance of her dear Huntsman calmed her, but that rare state of peace was soon interrupted by Greta's callings, making her come back to her's reality. A reality without _him._

* * *

That night, Snow White arranged herself with her most simple traveling dress. For her was a relief not having to sit tight in luxury dresses only to maintain the impeccable image that everyone expects her to have. No, that night she wasn't the Queen. She was only Snow White, a girl like all others, trying only to drown away the sorrow caused by the regret created inside of her since the day she let him go, without telling him what he meant for her.

As soon as everyone was asleep inside their bedroom chambers, Snow White sneaked through the castle corridors, taking care not to alert the guards who kept watch on the castle walls. She successfully reached the stables, but was not sure if she could go unnoticed with the horse. She saddled her horse and quickly jumped on it's back, holding her purse in the back of the saddle. She had caught provisions for one day, and attached to her's belt was her old dagger, which she always carried with her, so she would never be able to forget a certain drunkard Huntsman, whom she owed her life.

She left the stable very slowly, trying to make less noise as it was possible, and rode to the entrance gates. That would be the hardest part. She dismounted and walked towards the opening device and used all her weight to spin the lever, so the gates would open till the half. She mounted her horse and rode towards the beach, letting the gates closing behind her.

The beach was bathed by the moonlight, that was so bright that made the ocean looks like pure melted silver. Snow White had no trouble crossing the beach. She rode through the sea, feeling the water hit against her feet, soaking her dress and sending chills through her body, but she paid it no mind. Only the fact that she could now finally feel the wind hitting against her face, and could be finally free from the castle walls, at least for a night, was enough.

At the speed she was riding, Snow White quickly arrived at the woods that spread around the castle, and without fear she entered the dense forest. Inside the woods the moon couldn't shine through, so she had to guide herself only by instinct, because vision wouldn't help her inside the eternal darkness that laid inside the woods. She rode for a couple of hours, completely lost in her thoughts.

Every step she took made her heart become heavier and heavier, remembering her brief adventure inside the Dark Forest, by the side of the one her heart more begged the company. She had been for so long drowned inside the deepest darkness, that she had forgotten what is to have someone dear by your side, and she thought she would never feel again what she felt when she played alongside William. Until _he _comes for her. He had taught her how to fight, he had showed her the strength hidden on her heart, and he woke up feelings that she thought not to exist. At least not inside of her trapped heart.

Muir said she was destined to end the darkness, but only now she could truly understand his words. She wasn't only destined to heal the land, but she was as well destined the heal the heart of a young Huntsman, who had suffered such a deep wound, that he thought it could never heal again, and no one was able to make him be himself again.

_Do you drink to drown away your sorrows, or your conscience? _ she whispered to herself the question she asked him as soon as they met.

She was so immersed on her thoughts, that she didn't realize she was now lost. She tried to stay calm while the horse was running through the trees. The trees passed through them like shadows on the dark night, and every feet walked they became even darker.

When she finally stopped, her heart skipped a beat. She now knew where she was, and that mistake could cost her life. The thin and black trees left her no doubt, she had entered the Dark Forest. Snow White made her horse walk back very slowly, being cautious not to raise the pollen released by the hallucinogenic gray mushrooms that rested under their feet.

Everything were going just fine, till a damn black raven fly from the top of a tree and hit against the mare's neck, making her tilt and knock down Snow White from her back. When Snow White hitted the ground, the pollen flew around her, getting stuck on all over her dress and on her hair. She had done everything possible to not inhale the dangerous pollen, but it was already too late. Her vision was getting blurred, and her movements slow. She tried to get up and run, but the world spinned around her, making her fall back on the damp ground of the forest.

She started to hear the trees whispering her name, calling her to go to a place she could not reach. She then heard hard steps coming on her direction, and the last thing she saw, was a tall and dark silhouette of a person, walking towards her.

* * *

_She was back at the castle, standing at a dark chamber, that she didn't recognized at first sight. But when she looked back, she saw the huge copper mirror that once belonged to Ravenna. The vision of the enormous mirror made all the memories she wanted to forget come back to her, all at once, making her close her eyes and hide her face on her hands, trying to keep away those terrible memories._

__What do you see, when you look in this mirror?_ The sound of this voice send chills through her whole body, and made every single hair of her neck stand up. She was in shock, but she still held a bit of strength to turn herself around to meet __**her.**_

_Ravenna was standing in front of her, with her dress made of melted white gold shining in the fire light. The question she made was still echoing on Snow White's head. "What do I see, when I look on that mirror?" She asked herself turning around to contemplate the huge mirror, and what she saw would probably haunt her soul forever._

__Lips red as blood. Hair black as night. Bring me your heart. My dear, dear, Snow White!_

Snow White woke up with screaming and crying over her terrible dream. She jumped and bumped against a warm and strong body, holding it tightly. The person held his strong arms around her, rubbing her back very kindly.

_Don't cry my Princess. It was just a dream._ Said a strong and raspy voice that only one person could have. She looked up and saw _him_, helding her in his arms.

_Eric…

At the second she saw his face, a huge swirl of emotions exploded inside of her, so she couldn't help herself from throwing her arms around his neck, helding him so tight that it was even hard to breathe. He was a little surprised by her action, but he held her waist with his strong arms, rubbing her back kindly.

_I wonder if will always be this way. You getting yourself into trouble…

_And you coming to save me!_ She finished his sentence. He chuckled pulling away to see her face.

The tears had now stopped to run down Snow White's face, and the only thing she could feel inside her heart was a deep and powerful happiness, just to look at him. The Huntsman held her waist and helped her up, cause she was still dizzy because of that damn pollen that had made her loose conscience. They were at a beautiful meadow. The grass was tall, it reached Snow White's knees, and the light of the dawn gave to it a golden shine, making the place look slightly magical.

Snow White looked at Eric, searching for his bright blue eyes.

_I thought I'd never see you again!_ She whispered, wiping away the tears that was still rolling down her face.

His face lit up with a breath taking smile. Snow White always knew that he was a handsome guy, but now he looked different, he looked simply gorgeous! He was now stronger then he was before, and his eyes was shining with a brand new light. He was taking care of himself now, and that made Snow White even happier. But the thing that made her truly satisfied, is that he was completely sober. She couldn't see any bottle of rum or whiskey in his belt, and he didn't smell like alcohol anymore. When he left, Snow White made him promise he would never drink again, and he didn't seemed troubled by his promise, and now she could see clearly in his new shine that he had kept his promise.

_You won't get rid of me so easily Princess, I thought you'd learn that!_ He said with a teasing grin. Snow White giggled at his comment, and realized that it was the first time on this hole year that she laughed without forcing it, and it felt great now! They had started a straw through the meadow, walking side by side.

_What were you doing alone in the Dark Forest? Haven't I taught anything?_ He asked very serious.

_I was just riding through the woods when I got lost. I rode for hours trying to find a way out, but ended up entering the Dark Forest._ She said._ I was so scared that I couldn't think, I couldn't move. And then that damn raven came and scared my horse. I was almost reaching the way out.

_Then I guess you are quite a lucky girl, because I was there at that exact same moment._ He said with a grin.

_You always are. That's why I'm still here._ She said glancing at him.

He smiled at her fondly, and at that moment, nothing seemed to matter for her anymore, only the fact that she was there alongside her Huntsman again. And for the first time since he left the castle, she felt safe again. She felt like nothing could ever hurt her again, just because he was there by her side.

_What were you doing outside the castle Princess?_ He asked.

_It's quite a long story. I was just tired, I needed some time for myself, so I decided to ride around the woods, to get some time to think._ She paused._ I've been feeling very lonely lately._ She said without really thinking about what she had just said.

_What do you mean lonely? What about William?_ He asked with a confused tone at his voice.

Snow White stopped for a second. She hasn't really thought about him. A few months ago, William had proposed marriage to Snow White, but she couldn't accept it. She said that she could only see him as a friend, her dearest friend. But she knew that it had something else, something she couldn't understand.

_He is a good friend. But nothing else than that. I think I could never be able to see him in another way, even though I know he fancies me._ She said with a bit of regret. How much she wished she could feel the way everyone in the kingdom wants her to feel about William, but the reality was another.

_I thought you were already married. What are you going to do then?_ He asked, now stopping and searching for her brown eyes. She looked at him, trying to find the answer herself.

When she woke up from the death sleep, she had known exactly what to do, and to say. But the only thing she didn't know was how she had been brought back to life. She only remember waking up with the Huntsman's voice echoing inside the dark room, and feeling warm tears running down her face. Tears that wasn't hers.

_Honestly. I don't know. I only wish you could be there with me, in the castle. So I wouldn't feel so alone._ She said with the trembling voice.

He looked at her eyes and rested his big hand on her small face, stroking her cheek with the thumb. His eyes was so gentle and lovely that it didn't even looked like him.

_And what difference would it make if I were there or not Princess? After all I'm just a Huntsman and you are the Queen. We live on two different worlds._ He said, now with pain inside his eyes.

_ Our worlds might be different, but our hearts are the same! You speak of yourself as if you were nothing, but you can't see what you worth as I do! I mean, look at you now Huntsman. You're shining with a whole new light._ She said putting the hand on his face, and even that small touch was enough to sent sparks through her fingers._ And, I bet that I'm not the only one who will be able to see that shine!_ Eric's eyes were now glowing and he had a weak smile crossing his lips.

_I just wonder what have I done for you to see anything so special in me!_ He said without lifting his eyes from his hands.

_What have you done? You should ask what have you not done! You did everything. You were everything! Everything I always needed. You set me free, so I'm still in debt with you. A dept that I want to pay!_ She said. Erc grabbed her little hands and involved them with his own, admiring the snow white tone of her delicate skin.

_And what is that you're going to give me to pay this debt?_ He asked.

Snow White was now completely sure of how she was going to pay that debt. For the first time since the night she returned from the dead she was absolutely sure of what she wanted to do, and what she had to do, and she wouldn't hesitate even though her legs was trembling so much that she couldn't barely remain stand on her feet.

_My heart!_ She said.

The Huntsman kept his breath, a shine crossing his eyes. Snow White had never felt more free then she was feeling on that moment. She now could feel that everything that was heaving inside her heart was now vanishing as if had never been there. Because the love she felt for him was so pure and true that she would think it wasn't real, if she didn't felt it herself. Eric was still helding her hands, as if he was afraid that if he let them go she would disappear. From that moment beyond, Snow White was ready to face anything and anyone, just to have a chance to live alongside her beloved Huntsman.

_But why me?_ He asked still looking at his hands.

Snow White rested her hand of Eric's face, raising his cheek with the finger, so he could look at her.

_Because you made me see the light when I was in the darkness.

Eric grinned and rested his huge hand on Snow White's cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sparks that ran through her skin under Eric's touch. She then stand on the edge of her feet, so she could approach to press her lips against his.

On that moment, all those years she spent locked inside that dark cell seemed to be miles away from her now, and the numbness that had reached her body seemed to have never existed. Everything on that lovely moment seemed to be a part of a big dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up.

The morning light reflected in the wheat fields, making a beautiful golden light pour over the world, like if the own nature was reflecting the love that now came upon their souls. Nothing else mattered anymore. They weren't a Queen and a Huntsman anymore. They were only Eric and Snow White. Two hearts that have waited so long for a little touch of heavenly light. A touch that they found within each other.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Snow White's head was spinning on a wonderful way. Eric was looking at her, and his blue eyes was so bright that it was even hard to look right at him. He was a gorgeous man, but Snow White had only realized that now, looking at him under the sunlight.

_Is that what you really want Princess?_ He asked.

_Why you still keep calling me Princess?_ She asked and he grinned.

_Because I don't about your title, you will always be my Princess!_ When he said that, Snow White couldn't help to bring tears to her eyes.

_Today it's going to be my birthday ball back at the palace. And I'm going to be the happiest woman in this world if I could have the honor to have you as my companion._ She said.

_Well this will depend! Will I have this honor?_ He asked teasingly.

_You always had it!_ She said throwing her arms around his sides, enjoying the warmth of his strong chest and the comfort of his arms.

* * *

Her room was very lit and with quite a cheerful atmosphere. Greta was tightening the corset on Sow White's back, on a way she could barely breathe. Her dress had a pretty tone of cream, with golden details spread all over the corset that had no sleeves, leaving Snow White's chest completely bare. The skirt stretched till it almost touch the floor, with many layers of cloth who excelled in an extremely elegant way.

_I still don't know what you were thinking to run away like that! You have no idea how worried sick everyone in the castle was!_ Greta scolded her, without even caring about Snow White's charge or position above her.

_I know, I'm so sorry! But I needed to get outside of the castle walls at least for a moment! And I do not regret my actions, because on this brief little journey I could meet my Huntsman again, and I have never been so happy!_ She said with bells ringing on her voice.

_Yes. He seemed quite joyful when you both came back. And if it's not much boldness of my part your Highness, I could even say that I saw a whole new shine within your eyes when you looked at him!_ She said teasingly.

Snow White laughed, amusing herself with the idea of that much happiness that was running inside of her right now.

_It was no boldness!_ She said with a grin.

_Are you… are you in love with him your Highness?_ Greta asked stopping braiding her hair just to look at her in the eyes. Snow White simply sighed.

_Yes!_ She only said.

Greta slightly smiled, starting to braid her hair again.

_He is a good man. But are you really sure of this?_ She asked.

_I have never been so sure on my whole life!_ Snow White said confident.

As soon as she was ready, Snow White went to look herself at the mirror. She looked radiant. Her face had received powder, and her blood-red lips had been painted with a even stronger tone of red, and her raven black hair had two little braids stuck on the back of her head and was left down, falling on big curls on her shoulders. And on the top of her head, a thin golden crown was resting on her braids. She was now ready to meet her beloved Huntsman, and she would do it without fearing or hesitating.

* * *

Eric was on the room chamber that Snow White had given to him, trying to calm down his nerves. He had never been so nervous on his entire life like the way he felt now. He had receives new clothing by request of the Queen. He must look presentable, as soon as he was going to be the Queen's companion. He had washed himself and combed his straw-colored hair, trapping it behind his ears. His beard has been slightly trimmed, and his clothes fitted perfectly on him.

When he was ready, Eric went towards Snow White's room chamber, to wait until she was ready. He didn't had to wait for too long, because almost as soon as he reached her room, the doors opened, revealing Snow White. At the second he looked at her, all his worries simply disappeared.

She was looking stunning, and when she turned and saw Eric there, waiting for her, she grinned so wonderfully that Eric had to take an extra breath.

_Milady!_ He greeted her with a slight bow. She laughed and just got into the little game as well, returning his bowing.

_My dearly Huntsman! I feel extremely honored to have your illustrious presence here tonight my good man!_ She said in a provocatively formal way.

They both laughed in chorus, enjoying the bliss that were, just for being together. Eric stepped forward, offering her his left arm.

_Shall we?_ He asked, grinning.

_Yes!_ She answered, grabbing Eric's arm, who conduced her to the hell's entrance door.

When the throne room's doors opened, every single eye turned to look at them. Some people glanced them with admiration, but others was throwing them critical looks, turning themselves around to whisper words of disapproval.

_Don't worry my Princess. Everything will be alright!_ Eric whispered on Snow White's ears, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him and smiled. He was feeling slightly nervous as well, but he couldn't let that it transpire through his face. They stopped on the middle of the hall, that was now completely free from the guests, that had shaped themselves a big circle, so the lovers could enjoy their first dance alone. As soon as the first notes of the waltz had been played, Eric led her through the hall. As every step, every spin, Snow White's smile became even more beautiful, making Eric realize how enchanted he was by her pure beauty.

Soon after another couples came to dance alongside the couple, filling the room with young hearts simply satisfied for being together.

_May I tell you something?_ Eric asked slowing down the rhythm of the dance.

_Of course!_ She said.

_You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen!

_May I tell you something too?_ She asked

_Of course you can my Princess!

_This smile only exists when I'm with you!

Eric grinned, stroking her cheek with the hand. Snow White laid her head on his chest, holding him while they danced through a beautiful melody. On the other side of the room Eric could see William standing with his arms crossed on his chest. If looks could kill, Eric would surely have fallen dead right now, because there was such a poison on William's look that even the most venomous snake in the world would feel itself jealous. But Eric didn't even care for even a second about William and his pain.

He laid his lips on Snow White's raven black hair, letting the sweet smell of roses run through his body. She raised her head to look him in the eyes, and laid her hand on Eric's face, standing on the edge of her feet, so their lips could meet among a long and lovely kiss.

Right on that moment Eric could only see Snow White, and Snow White could only see Eric. The dozens of eyes that now turned to them meant nothing compared to what they where feeling there together. They could hear surprised exclamations and dreaming sighs filling the throne room, but they felt so distant. Because it was on that moment, that simple moment, that Eric could realize that after so long time he had now found his purpose. He had found his light.


End file.
